This invention relates generally to an electrical energy source rendered operative after launch of a projectile to energize components of the projectile during flight.
Many projectiles presently require power sources capable of energizing components therein during flight following launch from gun barrels. Heretofore, energization of electronic circuitry for the fuse body of an explosive projectile, for example, relied on stored battery power. Use of batteries in such an environment is of increasing concern because of the impact of associated toxic chemicals involved in battery manufacture, the cost of providing environmental protection and the safety risk in utilizing stored battery energy in an explosive environment.
The use of an electrodynamic generator as the power source after launch of a carrier projectile from its gun barrel would appear to be an attractive alternative to an energy storing battery. Such generators include field coil stators fixed to the projectile body and magnetic rotors. The inertia of a heavy flywheel connected to the rotor has been proposed to prevent rotor rotation relative to the field coils induced by internal barrel rifling during projectile launch. According to other proposals, a ram air driven turbine at the nose of the projectile induces rotation of a generator rotor within a projectile launched from a barrel for power generation purposes. Various feasibility problems are associated with the latter proposed power sources.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a safer and less costly alternative to an energy storing battery type of power source for energizing electronic circuitry or the like in the fuse portion of an explosive projectile launched from an internally rifled gun barrel.